Ever After Monster
'Ever After Monster '''is the 11-12th episode in Chapter 4 of ''Ever After High ''and is a special. It is also a huge crossover between ''Monster High ''and ''Ever After High, as well as being the last episode in the chapter. Summary When Ever After High's most sinister secret is revealed, the gang travel to Monster High, to recruit some of Cupid's old friends before the fate of the two universes are at stake. Plot The episode starts off with C.A. Cupid and Dexter Charming running from Ever After High's library, to the cafeteria, carrying off from the last episode, to where at one table, Maddie Hatter, Raven Queen and Apple White are sitting, talking and laughing a little. Dexter says that they found something which is urgent and that cannot wait. Raven asks what it is, and they hurry out to the hallway. Cupid then tells the horrible secret - That their Headmaster Grimm had struck a deal with the Evil Queen. A deal that was later broken. Cupid goes on to explain that when Ever After High was nearly finished building, the Evil Queen planned to take over all of the students minds, and then take over the universe, but Headmaster Grimm had build a portal, and pleaded with the Evil Queen that she can go to another world, through the portal, and pick other people to mind control. The Evil Queen then agreed, but before she could, Grimm betrayed her by trapping her in a mirror, before she can a chance to. After explaining the horrific secret, Raven is shocked, and tells the others, that they should confront Headmaster Grimm about it, but Cupid says there's more to it. She then explains that he hid the portal, deep inside Ever After High, and the Evil Queen would break out of the mirror, using enchanted magic, on the anniversary of the betrayal - which is today. The gang all are perplexed by this information, and decide to all warn Headmaster Grimm about it. They all run to his office, and all of them blurt out that the Evil Queen is coming out of her mirror, today, to finish what she was going to start. Headmaster Grimm tells the children that they are being silly, and that the Queen is securely trapped, and then tells off Cupid and Dexter for snooping. They are all asked to leave. Outside of his office, they all wonder what they will do, and Raven says they'll figure it out soon, and that everyone should be on alert. Later, in Raven and Apple's dorm, Apple is worried that the Evil Queen will do something horrible, and Raven assures her, that she has done nothing yet, and that they will be fine. All of a sudden, Raven is poofed away, and Apple is calling her name out. Raven is poofed into a cave in a forest, nearby Ever After High, and her mother, the Evil Queen, greets her. Raven walks backwards from her, asking what she wants from her, and the Queen says she just wants revenge. Raven then tells her she knows her trade with Grimm, but asks what she is going to do, and after playing around with her daughter for a bit, the Queen says she is going to mind control everyone in Ever After High, and then she is going to use magic to go to different universes to do the same there, and following that, she adds her final stop is a place called Monster High, where she has something more in-store there. Raven is intrigued, and says to herself that Monster High is a real place. When she looks up, her mother is gone, and she is poofed back into her and Apple's Dorm. Apple hugs Raven, and asks where she went, and Raven explains the whole thing to her. The next day, in the morning, at the lockers in the Ever After High hallway, Cupid is saddened to learn the fact that the Evil Queen is also heading to Monster High, to continue her evil deed. Raven and Apple mention that they know Monster High already, because their friend from the school, Astranova, transferred there. Cupid organizes a plan to get the Headmaster's portal, and travel to Monster High, to tell and save her friends there. She then says that they should try to look for it in the Headmaster's room, and they all go to do that. When they arrive, they look for it everywhere, and Maddie checks under the Headmaster's table and quickly finds it, and gives it to Cupid. They all hear a bang noise, and then screaming, and they run out of the room, and to the outside of the school, where the sky is dark, and everyone outside, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, are running from green lazers. The five look up, to see Raven's mum on a dragon, firing powerful green rays at everyone below. Cupid says they have no time left, and tries to turn on the portal. Raven instructs Dexter to stay behind and help protect the students. He does this and runs off and Cupid finds an on-switch, which zaps, Maddie, Apple, Raven and herself out of Ever After High. In Monster High, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf, are doing their fearleading practice routine, where the five girls are stopped by Cleo, who tells them that if they have a shot at winning Monster Mashionals again, they need to improve in the routine. However, the bell goes off, and Cleo allows the girls to have a break, and mentions it's lunch. Afterwards, they are in the creeperteria, where Cleo is sitting diagonally opposite from Frankie, and is looking sad. Frankie asks Cleo what is wrong, and Cleo replies, saying, she's worried that they won't win, but Frankie encourages her, and tells her to think positive. Soon, the ghoul squad are joined by their other friends, Abbey Abominable, Rochelle Goyle and Spectra Vondergeist and everyone starts talking and laughing. Outside of Monster High, the portal rift opens, and, Maddie, Raven, Apple and Cupid come out of it. Raven and Apple are astounded, to actually learn that Monster High is an actual real school full of monsters, and Maddie is bubbly and happy, and is also drinking tea. Cupid turns to the other girls, and says, Welcome to Monster High!. She turns around and guides the girls into the school. They wonder inside the halls of Monster High, and only Apple and Raven are astounded. Maddie is bubbly and Cupid is very excited. Raven asks Cupid if she knows where her friends will be, and before Cupid can reply, her friends come out of the creepeteria and see Cupid, and in a rush, all come over to her, and start to hug her and ask questions. Frankie asks how her new school is, while Draculaura asks who the other girls are, and Cupid introduces Raven, Maddie and Apple to them. Raven says it's nice to meet them, and says she has heard of Monster High before from a friend, and finds it fascinating. Apple agrees with this, and says that they come from a school of fairytales. Cleo asks what does that mean, and Raven explains that where they are from, Ever After High, is a school filled with kids who's parents are fairytale characters, and says that she's the daughter of the Evil Queen, Maddie's the daughter of the Mad Hatter, and Apple's the daughter of Snow White. Clawdeen responds by telling her that Monster High is a place full of kids of famous monsters. Frankie asks Cupid why she is back, and Cupid tells her that the Evil Queen is coming to Monster High soon to do something horrible there. All the ghouls gasp. Characters Trivia Animation * The animation for Monster High is very different. It is not the style of Generation 1 or 2, but it matches the Ever After High animation. Milestones * This is the first time Monster High has appeared on Ever After High. Several clues from both franchises had led up to this. * This is also the first time Astranova from Monster High's movie, Boo York, has been mentioned and has made an appearance. Refernces * Raven references the end credit scene of Monster High's Boo York when Astranova calls both her and Apple and confirms that MH is real. * Maddie mentions that she has always thought that a school full of monsters was not real, like how she stated that in Dragon Games. * At the end of the episode, Enchantimals, make a quick cameo, suggesting that there will be another crossover soon featuring them, and that they possibly exist in the same universe as Monster High ''and ''Ever After High. Trivia * It is revealed that Headmistress Bloodgood and Headmaster Grimm knew each-other when they were little. * Monster High and Ever After High were originally going to be one school. * Someone from Monster High is related to Sparrow Hood from Ever After High. It remains a mystery who it is. * Clawdeen could be related to Cerise Hood. * When Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen and the rest are in Headmistress Blooddgood's office, the Evil Queen's apple is on her desk, marked, E.Q.. * When Maddie, Cupid, Apple and Raven, along with the ghouls run down the hallway, Torelai, Slo Mo, Astranova and Heath Burns can all be seen standing at their lockers. * Astranova does not have a speaking role, but is approached by Raven. * It's unknown how exactly Raven and Apple know Astranova. * When Cleo is with Deuce, after leaving Bloodgood's office, his glasses vanish, but later, they are put back on. Revelations * Frankie tells Cupid she and her friends will try and visit her at Ever After High. * The Evil Queen is permanently banished to her mirror, and her mirror is then kept somewhere. However, at the end of the episode, her glass mirror breaks, and blue lightning flies around the room, and then stops, so this is uncertain. * Apple and Raven vow to return back to Monster High to explore the school itself, as they find it fascinating. Quotes Category:Fan Webisodes